A conventional biological sample measurement apparatus of this kind was configured as follows.
Specifically, a conventional biological sample measurement device comprised a main body case having a sensor insertion opening, and a connection terminal provided behind the sensor insertion opening inside this main body case.
Also, a shutter that prevents the intrusion of dust through the sensor insertion opening portion is provided to the outer portion of the main body case of the sensor insertion opening (see Patent Literature 1 below, for example).